Summer
by WinxClubrox23
Summary: The Winx Girls are spending their summer vacation at Stella’s mom’s beach house. Best of all the specialists are going to be there. But with an unexpected mission and a strange appearance, how can the Winx Girls make the best of this summer?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Girls!" Stella ran into Bloom and Flora's room where her friends all were. "Girls! You'll never believe the good news!" she was breathless.

"What now Stella?" Musa asked. This was so typical. The "good news" was probably some big sale at her favourite store.

"I just got off the phone with my mom." Stella said.

"So what happened?" Flora stood.

"She said she's not going to her beach house this summer."

"How on earth is _that_ good news?" Tecna raised her eyebrows.

"She said that we can!" The blonde princess squealed. "And we can invite the guys!"

"Really?" Bloom exclaimed. "That's so awesome!" Bloom smiled to herself. She was so glad Sky was coming. Another summer without him would be torture.

"Oh joy." Layla said sarcastically. "Now you have a prefect excuse to leave me alone."

"We won't Layla." Musa assured her. "If we start being ignoring you and stuff, let us know. We want you to have fun."

"Alright." Layla sighed. She still wasn't too sure about this whole thing.

"So did you call the guys?" Bloom asked.

Stella nodded. "I did! Sky, Brandon and Timmy already said yes. I left a message with Helia and Riven..." Stella looked hesitantly looked at Musa. "Well Riven said he'd think about it."

Musa sighed heavily. When Riven said "I'll think about it." that was usually a no. If he said "Maybe." that was a for sure he was going to be there. He never plainly said "Yes." and "No." like any other normal person. Sure she'd only been officially dating Riven for two weeks now, but she could read his reactions like a book. This situation was going to require a very convincing,pleading phone call.

"I'll call him." Musa announced. Musa liked calling Riven. Their conversations were somewhat awkward, but Musa liked them all the same. She pulled out her phone and stepped into the hallway. Riven was speed dial 2. Musa pressed.

Riven was sitting alone in his dorm room, when he got Musa's call. He picked up his phone, when he saw it was Musa calling, his heart did a couple back flips as he pressed talk.

"Hey."

"Hi Riven."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much."

"Why did you call then?"

"Does a girl always need an excuse to call her boyfriend?"

Riven blushed. The way she said boyfriend made him feel good.

"Hello? I asked you a question." Musa interrupted his thoughts. "Why aren't you coming to Stella's beach house or whatever?

"What? Oh. Well I don't want to spend my whole summer with Stella."

"Oh and you'd rather just sit on your butt at Red Fountain all day? Brandon told me the whole thing about you not being able to get into a camp. Why not just come with us? It's going to be fun."

"Maybe." Riven said. "I've got to go. Bye."

"Bye." Musa smiled to herself. Maybe. That had gone well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Shopping**

Musa entered the dorm room again.

"So?" Everyone crowded around her.

"He said maybe." Musa replied.

"Aw. It's alright sweetie." Flora gave Musa a hug. "You'll have a great time."

"I know." Musa smiled.

"Well dahlings!" Stella said. "We should get packing! Mom said that we can leave tomorrow morning!"

"Really?" Bloom asked.

"Yes! I think I'll bring my pink bikini. Maybe my orange one too." Stella tapped her chin. "Do you think I'll have time to go shopping?"

Layla laughed. "Is that you ever think about Stella? What about surfing! There's going to be some awesome waves."

Stella rolled her eyes. "A girl's got to have options."

"So when are we leaving Stella?" Bloom asked.

"Tomorrow!" Stella clasped her hands together excitedly.

"Tomorrow?!" All the girls cried together.

"Yes! Isn't it great?" Stella was obviously proud of herself.

"Stella! We have to pack and stuff!" Musa exclaimed. "Riven isn't even..."

"Riven?" Tecna raised her eyebrows.

"Well, he's still deciding if he's going to come." Musa replied, looking at the floor.

Stella shook her head. "Hon, all you need is the right bikini, and I guarantee you, Riven's going to be coming. Come on! Let's go shopping!"

The Winx Girl's walked down main street in Magix. Each carried at least one bag.

"Musa, Riven's going to love you in that dress you bought." Bloom said.

Musa laughed. "Not as much as Sky's going to love you!"

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Flora said. "It's going to be an amazing summer."

"I know! The waves are going to be amazing! I can't wait!" Layla exclaimed.

"The beach house is actually on like an island type thing, with a mountain range, rain forest and everything." Stella explained. "It's quite beautiful if I remember well enough. I haven't been there since my parents got separated when I was 12."

"I'm sure it didn't change Stella." Tecna pointed out. "Anyway, we should really get back to Alfea to pack if we want to be ready by the time the guys pick us up tomorrow."

Once the girls got back to Alfea, they all began packing.

"Girls! I have a major issue!"Stella called from her room.

"What is it Stella?" Bloom asked.

"I can't decide on which dresses to bring! Should I bring the pink one? I know it's super flattering and eveything, but the gold one brings out the gold in my eyes. Then there's the black one, so would match everything. But the blue one is super super cute. But the green one would impress Brandon, it's his favourite colour you know." Stella groaned. "Blooooom! I can't bring them all! Pick some!" She ordered.

"I like the blue one." Musa poked her head through the door. "Now that I'm here," Musa held up two dresses. "Which one?"

"Both!" Stella said. "Duh!"

Bloom rolled her eyes, and pointed to the light purple one.

Musa turned and went back to her room and folded both dresses into her suitcase. She eyed her purse. Inside the purse, she knew her phone was inside. Musa slowly put down the pile of clothes she was holding and grabbed her phone. Her finger hovered above speed dial 2. Musa bit her lip, and pressed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Rain**

"What?" Riven answered.

"Gee. That's a nice way to greet your girlfriend." Musa replied.

"Why did you call?"

"I need to talk to you." Musa answered him.

"You are talking to me." Riven smiled to himself. Annoying her was fun.

"No. Tonight. Halfway between Alfea and Red Fountain. 11:30." Musa whispered.

A chill danced up and down Riven's back. Her voice was, in a way... dangerous sounding. His mouth went suddenly dry. "I'll be there." He rasped.

That night, Musa lay in bed. 11:10. She sat up slowly. Tecna was dead asleep. Musa slipped into a pair of jean Capri's, and threw on a hoodie over her tank top, and tiptoed over to the balcony door. Musa opened it and went over to the left side of the balcony where ivy grew up the wall. She'd climbed down the ivy millions of times, but Musa's heart was pounding as she deftly shimmed down. Once at the bottom, Musa glanced at her watch. 11:20. She still had 10 minutes. Musa walked at a brisk pace off the Alfea campus. It was a unusually cold night. She shivered, and she crossed her arms over her chest. Suddenly, a light drizzle began, which in seconds, turned into a downpour. Why had they decided to meet outside anyway? She sighed. No matter. It would soon be over.

Riven stormed though the mud and puddles, cursing loudly. Where was Musa? What did she want? Suddenly, a slim figure appeared out of the darkness.

Musa heard Riven coming. He was pretty loud. Musa smiled, then called out quietly. "Riven?"

"Yeah." He could see her clearly now. She was only wearing a thin hoodie, and was soaked.

"Hi."

"Hey." Riven walked closer. He hesitantly raised a hand, but let it fall back to his side again. His heart pounding in his chest, Riven took another step towards Musa. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see you once before I leave tomorrow." She whispered, and in once swift motion, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Riven put one hand on her hip. His thumb slipped into her belt loop, as he pulled her closer. Musa shivered violently.

"Are you stupid?" Riven, mumbled into Musa's soaking wet hair. "It's pouring rain, and your only wearing this."

"It wasn't raining 20 minutes ago." Musa replied in defense.

Riven broke free of her grasp. "Come on. Let's get you dried off."

A million things ran through Musa's mind. This was crazy. There was no way they could pull this off. But she followed him, back through all the mud and the puddles, towards Red Fountain.

Musa had never been in Riven's dorm. Well, what business would she have there anyway? Up until 2 weeks ago, she'd just been 'The girl whom Riven some signs of interest towards' Riven had always kept to himself anyway.

"Here."

Riven's voice wrenched Musa from her thoughts. She stared at him blankly for a second, before realizing that he was hold a towel out to her.

"T-Thank you." Musa took it gently. She watched Riven grab a towel for himself. He took off his shirt and dried himself off.

"You can go in the bathroom if you want." Riven said.

"Okay." Musa replied quietly, as she robotically opened the door to the bathroom. After being there for merely a few minutes, Musa realized that she had nothing to wear. What was she going to do? After quite sometime of pacing in the bathroom, Musa settled on simply wearing the towel. She took her hair out of her pigtails and let it freely cascade down her back.

Riven was laying on his back on the bed. When Musa opened the door. He merely looked over, and pretty much fell off the bed.

"Woah." He said it under his breath, but Musa was still able to pick it up.

"So." Musa sat gingerly on the edge of the bed.

"You look..." Riven mumbled. "Unbelievable."

"But, I'm wearing a towel." Musa smiled.

"I know. But you make it look awesome."

"Uh...thanks." She replied, while looking at the floor.

"I uh..." Riven sat up. "I was wondering...if uh..."

Musa looked up.

"I was thinking...well...if I did go to...um...Stella's thing. What time should I be there?"

Musa grinned, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Just go with Helia." she replied, then pulled him closer into a hug.

"I'm glad your here Musa." He said quietly, as he pulled back. "How long have we been dating?" Riven asked suddenly.

"Um...2 weeks." She replied. "Why?"

"You've never kissed me."

"I did so! In Realix, when you were...well unconscious, and we weren't dating technically but...was that a hint?" Musa raised an eyebrow.

Riven shrugged. "No. Unless you want it to be one."

"Maybe I do." Musa whispered moving closer.

Riven' s lips met hers firmly. Musa wrapped her arms around Riven' s neck, as he kissed her more deeply. He then pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Woah..." Musa muttered quietly. She stood, and adjusted the towel. She cleared her throat twice, before sitting back do gingerly at the end of the bed.

"So uh..." Riven lay on his back. "Yeah..."

"What do you want to talk about?" Musa asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Pick something."

Musa yawned. She lay beside Riven on her back. "Tell me about, your family."

Riven sat up. "Musa. No. Trust me. It's better you didn't know." He said quickly. "I don't really have a life to be proud of."

"Alright. That's fair." Musa mumbled, yawning again.

"Okay so... Musa? Musa?" Riven glanced at Musa. She was fast asleep.

_**Okay, yes. This one is extremely Musa and Riven oriented, but in my defense, I did just write a 23 chapter fanfic about only them. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Decisions **

Riven opened his eyes. Woah! He must have fallen asleep and...crap! Musa was still there. It was 6:30. Crap.

"Musa!" Riven nudged her gently. "Hey, wake up."

"Mmm...wha?" Musa mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "Wha...Riven? What are...crap!"

"Exactly." Riven replied, pulling on a shirt. "Come on. Hurry up! You have to go."

"I know!" Musa jumped off Riven's bed, and walked briskly towards the bathroom.

"So what time do you think your friends are going to send out the search party?" Riven called though the door.

Musa laughed. "Not until 7 at the earliest." She replied, coming out of the bathroom. "Let's go."

"Alright." Musa zipped up her sweater, and followed Riven out of his dorm,

Musa and Riven reached Alfea a little after 7. After a short time, Musa was able to convince Riven that, no her friends wouldn't hate him even more than they already did, and no she was fine scaling the wall herself.

"So your coming to Stella's right?" Musa asked as she climbed over the side of the balcony.

Riven shrugged. "Eh. Maybe."

Musa smiled. Yes! Maybe! He was coming.

Riven strolled into the cafeteria, smiling. It was completely empty, aside from Brandon, Sky and Helia, who were at a table and Timmy who was coming in through the other door.

Brandon looked up. "Hey Riven."

"Hey." Riven sat down. "What is that?" He asked, referring to whatever it was Sky was eating.

"Actually, I have no idea." He said, standing, and tossing it into the garbage can. "Why are you up so early? I'd think you would be sleeping in considering your not coming to Stella's beach house."

Riven just shrugged. "Nah. Not after last night."

"What did you do last night?" Timmy asked, sitting down.

Riven grinned. "Oh you know. Slept with Musa."

Sky spit his coffee all across the table. "You did_ what_?!"

"Slept with Musa."

"Dude..." Brandon looked at Sky. "Riven...your not serious."

Riven nodded, still smiling. Technically he was serious. But not in the context they were thinking. "Yeah. I did. She came over, and fell asleep at 12. Then didn't wake up until this morning."

"Riven your an idiot!" Sky smacked him on the back laughing. "So you are coming then right?"

"Yeah. I told Musa I would. Not directly, but she got the message."

"Good." Helia said. "It just wouldn't be an entertaining trip without you and Stella fighting." Even though he'd only known Riven and Stella for little over a year, he'd already come to understand that some how they could hate and like each other at the same time.

"Shut up." Riven replied.

"You know it's true." Sky said, grinning. "Anyway, we'd better go pack I guess."

Riven gave Sky one last glare, before he stood, and headed back towards him dorm.

Riven reached his room, and flopped onto the bed. What did one bring to a beach house exactly? He'd never been to one, and was too proud to ask Sky or Brandon. Riven sighed, and stood again. The things he did for Musa.

After digging around in his closet for a minute, Riven felt defeat. He could believe he was doing this. Riven grabbed his phone off his table, and dialed Sky's number.

"So pretty boy, what does one bring to a beach house?"

"A beach house?"

"Yeah."

"Well uh," Sky began. "Haven't you been to one?"

"What do you think? I lived in foster care until 15, and spent every summer after that at Red Fountain. If you actually can ask with a straight face if I've been to a beach house, then your a freaking idiot." Riven exploded.

"Alright! Sheesh, calm down, uh. Well have you been camping?"

"Yeah, once." Riven replied, thinking of a couple months ago.

"Okay then, bring the same type of clothes you brought then."

"Is that it?"

"Why are you asking me? Call Musa." Sky said.

"Musa? Why?"

"She's your girlfriend." Sky said, as he hung up.

_**Wow. I'm sorry this took so long for an update. I had major writer's block, but I'm over that.**_


End file.
